phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The-Psychid
Re: Hi. I'm kinda new here. Well, let me introduse myself, as you know, I'm Randompnfnerd, but call me Daisy! 1. The pages that need the most editing are the most recent episiode pages, such as Ain't No Kiddie Ride, or Undercover Carl and stuff. You can add pics, write summaries and other things. 2. The rules here are simple: be nice to people, don't use profane language, etc. If you harass anyone, they'll block for a year......or was it a month? The point is don't try to get blocked! 3. Well, it was easy for me to make friends here. Start with Bowser101, he's nice, ooh, and Bobtherandomguy too!! Anyways, everyone here is pretty nice!! 4. Well, blogs here get off topic easily, so it doesn't really matter if it's related to PnF or not, but I'm not really sure. Ask one of the administrators for that kinda stuff. Well, I hope I can talk to you later, so, see ya!! Daisy 22:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for finishing the Middle-Aged Robot article for me. I owe ya one. Qrs22 02:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Questionnaire Okayz, about my Avatar: *No, I did not make my avatar, I'm not very expirienced with avatars. *I found it on the Avatars page on this wiki. You can choose your own avatar from there, but I think yours is already pretty cool. (You can see the Avatars page when you type it into the search bar.) *This avatar is supposed to be a random girl from "S'Winter." Oddly enough, I hadn't seen her before in that episode. I also chose her on the account that she looks s lot like me, except she has straight-ish hair while I have curly hair. About my nationality: *I was born in a town 10 miles from Houston, Texas, called Pasadena, former Strawberry Capital of the World. I am of Mexican heritage, and I don't mind being asked questions. XD --Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 01:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) that pic looks just like me with the straght hair and the only thing thats wrong is that the hair is shorter than mine i stand the same way and i have a yellow coat - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 21:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:So..... Yes, I am the person who awnsered all your questions. This is my alternate account because, well, here's the story: For Spring Break, I am here in Mexico, and I thought that I would have access to the Internet, so I put up the "Away" template. Turns out my cousin has a computer (which I am using right now), and I tried to log in with my Randompnfnerd account. Because I have my computer programmed to remember my password every time I log onto this website, I eventually forgot my password. And I still don't remember it, so I created an alternate account, and that's pretty much it. Daisy56 21:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've decided to make this a permanent account. Soon I'll change my avatar to the rando girl one. Daisy56 15:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Coolz!! Thank you for replying. If you want to post anything that really isn't related to PnF, go ahead and post it on my new wiki, the RAndom-ness Wiki!! at random-ness.wikia.com. Daisy56 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:My.... Okay, what do you want the userbox (template) color to be? You might as well tell me which pic to usee for it too. Daisy56 22:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Edit No, I am not offended, not at all!! You just made me a favor, and I hadn't thought of adding a link to account. Thank you!!! Sorry I just got on my computer (I'm back home from Mexico.), so I'm working on those templates!!! ;) Daisy56 00:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about the second userbox, I have no idea how to make the background light blue, but I believe that theFave Character template is okay. --Daisy56 02:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I fixed that. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 08:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) In fact, if It's good now, i'll template it for ya! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 08:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Woo hoo!! That's my first userbox that has gotten on the list. No, it's okay, it's okay!! I believe as long the userbox is helpful, it doesn't really matter who made it. We are already friends.;) Daisy56 22:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) We are still friends!! :) --[[User:Daisy56|Daisy Helloz?]] 00:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature Issue Oh, Thanks!! --[[User:Daisy56|Daisy Helloz?]] 01:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) AH WHAT's WRONG WITH THIS DARN CUSTOM SIGNATURE!!! Actually... Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have decided to make this my permanate account. Yes, I'm sorry for tuning down you peppiness, but I've decided that getting people confused by saying that I'm Randompnfnerd'' and 'Daisy56 ''is going to confuse someone sooner or later, so yeah...... On totally unrelated news, I GOT MY FIRST PHONE TODAY!!! Daisy Helloz? 01:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay Read the title. XD --Daisy Helloz? 22:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gyrururu... To be honest, I thought ''you ''abandoned the wiki because of your recent absense, but apparently you didn't. YAY!!! --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias...... 00:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Tpffan5196 21:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice song. But was it about P&F or about TDI/TDA/TDWT? Tpffan5196 02:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I know about fanbase discrimination. In case you haven't noticed, there are A LOT of Spongebob vs Phineas and Ferb blogs. My brother (an anonymous user) was saying that we have no lives and all we do is set up Candace and random people. I've already told him that other people do this with other shows do this, but he is biased against P&F. I had to ask an admin to close ALL P&F blogs because of my brother. Tpffan5196 02:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I liked your song, but I couldn't concentrate on it because my brother ticked me off. He vandalized my user page, and I had to make a blog asking the admins to ban him permanently. But I hope my account doesn't get blocked because of him. :( Tpffan5196 02:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome! Haha I kinda forgot who you were for a while (no offence) I think I joined right before you left XD. And I am a girl. You? Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I will check out the blogs and I would love to be friends :D Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker is a boy. Don't worry, I thought he was a girl, too. Tpffan5196 04:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, I don't really see that much updated on your user page. No offense. Tpffan5196 17:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Gender Actually, HIS talk page. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh Haha I totally forgot about that! I was gone most of the summer/fall *coughCAMPcough* though I did have some limited internet access. I totally forgot it was up there DX I will take it down. Thanks :D Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 18:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG! OMG, Psychid!!! Hey, I never thought I'll see someone from TD Wiki(someone who is a friend of mine) around here :D How are ya? XD - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 14:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thank you! (: Nice to see you back! [[User:American che|'''Michiko Ohara]]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Something Silly In Mind ........I have no idea. Tpffan5196 00:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, MAN! That's okay. Tpffan5196 21:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re That is not an issue, as I saw nothing that would be offensive. The avatar, although from an M-rated game, has nothing offensive in it as well:Just a man with a film clip behind it. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 17:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My Signature Hey! Thanks for doing this! I don't exactly remember asking you for help with my signature, but I was thinking it so thanks anyway. I would like for it to say "Wow, chatty!" in pink letters (without the quotation marks). I also have a question for you: Is there anyway I can do this myself? If there is could you show/tell me? That would be great! Thanks! Isabella Girl (Whatcha Doin?) 01:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sadly I have to agree with you. ;) It loses it's funniness after awhile if it is used to much. However, there are some cases where it regains it's humor for the time. It all depends on the situation it is used in. For example, I liked the "too young" line in Split Personality, when busting Candace says that she'll be right back, to which Linda replies, *Sigh* "Yes. Yes you will." I don't know why but that one sticks out in my mind. For the most part though, you are right. Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for helping me with the signature. It looks awesome! Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 01:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! You wrote that?! Awesome! Sorry, if that was directed towards me. Just in case I need to clarify, when I said that quote "sticks out in my mind", I meant it as when that line was said I remembered it as funny. Haha! Your song totally cracked me up! Great! Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 01:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, I understand that you didn't write it specifically for me (that would be weird). But I thought you were trying to say that I was slamming Phineas and Ferb. And yes, I do get the message. Whoa! Haha! That is cool! Good job. Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 02:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I am very proud of myself for figuring out how to do that. ;) Yeah, I am "religious". I've heard that word used to reference people, but I don't think I've ever been called religious before, though (don't worry I take that as a compliment). Are you? Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 02:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but I don't consider it to be. It's not about what you do, it's more about the relationship, if you know what I mean. -Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 20:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Helping Me Out Hello! Thanks for offering to help me with my signature! I would like for "Isabella" to be pink and "Lover" to be orange. :) If that's at all possible, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks! KataraLover 17:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Now testing to see if it works... IsabellaLover 18:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It does! :D So thanks again. I really like it. Have a great day! IsabellaLover 18:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know! Thanks again. :) I'll be sure to ask you for any help. :) IsabellaLover 20:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Siggy help. please. Can you help me with my signature? I want my signature to say "Pepe is angry. He is hungry. He wants to eat you. wek." Everything in blue, but the wek is in little text and links to my talk page. APR again. Want pie? 17:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It wont work. It keeps saying: "Invalid Raw signature. Please check HTML tags." Can you help? It worked! I am happy nao. Thank you! Pepe is angry. He is hungry. He wants to eat you.WEK 21:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Again. I am gonna be on another wiki for a while and not so active on this one, so I want a new siggy. I want it to say "Moonstone,Moonpool..." in light pink, "I dont care whether your territory is old or new" linking to my talkpage in green, "Star" in yellow and in small text, and "Clan is watching you everywere." in blue and small text. I dont want a space between Star and Clan though. Thanks. May Starclan light your path. Ring me for the win! :D 22:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC)